sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Греция
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%93%D1%80%D0%B5%D1%86%D0%B8%D1%8F ---- border |Герб=Coat of arms of Greece (colour).svg |Девиз= (Свобода или смерть) |Название гимна=Гимн свободе (Ύμνος εις την Ελευθερία) |Аудио =Greece national anthem.ogg |Государственный строй=Республика |Карта = EU-Greece.svg |подпись к карте = Расположение Греции (тёмно-зелёный): — в Европе (светло-зелёный и тёмно-серый) — в Европейском союзе (светло-зелёный) |lat_dir = N|lat_deg = 38|lat_min = 18|lat_sec = 4 |lon_dir = E|lon_deg = 23|lon_min = 44|lon_sec = 28 |region = GR |CoordScale = |Дата независимости=25 марта 1821 |Язык = греческий |Независимость от=Османской империи |Крупнейшие города=Афины, Салоники, Патры, Лариса |Форма правления=парламентская республика |Должности руководителей=Президент Премьер-министр |Руководители=Прокопис Павлопулос Алексис Ципрас |Государственная религия= православие |Место по территории=95 |Территория=131 957 |Границы=1228 км. |Береговая линия=13676 |Процент воды=0,86 |Место по населению=75 |Население = 10 772 967 |Год оценки= 2013 |Население по переписи= |Год переписи=2014 |Плотность населения=85,3 |Место по плотности =88 |ВВП (ППС)=294 млрд.Report for Selected Countries and Subjects |Год расчёта ВВП (ППС)=2015 |Место по ВВП (ППС)= |ВВП (ППС) на душу населения=26 773 |Место по ВВП (ППС) на душу населения= |ВВП (номинал) = 207 млрд |Год расчёта ВВП (номинал) = 2015 |Место по ВВП (номинал) = |ВВП (номинал) на душу населения = 18 863 |Место по ВВП (номинал) на душу населения = |ИРЧП= 0,860 |Год расчёта ИРЧП=2013 |Место по ИРЧП= 29 |Уровень ИРЧП=очень высокий |Этнохороним=грек, гречанка, греки |Валюта=евроДо 2001 — греческая драхма. (EUR, код 978) |Домены=.gr, также .euкак член Евросоюза |Часовой пояс= EET (UTC+2, летом UTC+3) }} Гре́ция ( , Elláda), официальное название — Гре́ческая Респу́блика ( , Ellīnikī́ Dīmokratía) — государство в Южной Европе. Население, по оценочным данным на 2010 год, составляет более 11,3 миллионов человек, территория — 131 957 км². Занимает семьдесят третье место в мире по численности населения и девяносто пятое по территории. Столица — город Афины. Государственный язык — греческий. Унитарное государство, парламентская республика. В марте 2015 года пост президента занял Прокопис Павлопулос. Подразделяется на 13 регионов. Расположена на Балканском полуострове и многочисленных островах. Омывается Эгейским (включая Икарийское море) и Фракийским морями на востоке, Ионическим на западе, на юге — Средиземным и Критским морями. Имеет сухопутную границу с Албанией, Республикой Македонией и Болгарией, на северо-востоке и востоке — с Турцией. Около 98 % населения исповедует православие. Современная Греция — наследница культуры Древней Греции, считающейся колыбелью западной цивилизации, родиной демократииЛейст О. История политических и правовых учений. Гл. 13. и западной философииРеале Дж., Антисери Д. Западная философия от истоков до наших дней., основных принципов физико-математических наук, театраAncient Greek Theater Discovered — Discovery Channel и современных Олимпийских игрОлимпийские игры — великий праздник античности. Богатое культурное наследие и географическое положение делают Грецию одной из самых посещаемых стран мираМеждународное консалтинговое агентство. Индустриально-аграрная страна с динамично развивающейся экономикой. Объём ВВП по паритету покупательной способности за 2011 год составил 294,339 миллиардов долларов США (около 24 543 долларов США на душу населения). Денежная единица — евро. Независимость страны провозглашена 25 марта 1821 года. До этого она входила в состав Османского халифата . Происхождение названия Эллада ( ) — самоназвание греками своей страны. Слово «Греция» имеет латинское происхождение и в греческом языке не используется. Изначально название области в южной Фессалии — Фтиотиде, постепенно распространилось на всю Грецию. С принятием термина эллин общим для обозначения всех греков, Эллада стала собирательным именем для всей материковой Греции, а затем и всей Греции, включая архипелаги, острова и области в Малой Азии (в противоположность исторической Великой Греции, расположенной в Южной Италии)Г. В. Щеглов, В. Арчер. Словарь античности. Москва, ACT, Астрель, 2006, стр. 394. ISBN 5-17-037310-4. В настоящее время в Греции слово Эллада является официальным самоназванием, а слова грек или Греция (лат. Greco, Greek, Greece) не признаются населением и употребляются только в общении с иностранцами. В других странах Эллада часто служит синонимом понятия Древняя Греция. Государственные символы Государственный флаг — 9 бело-голубых полос с крестом — соответствуют девяти слогам национального девиза — «Свобода или смерть». Первый национальный флаг был создан в 1821 г. генералом Александром Ипсиланти — красный с белым крестом. С 1833 г. красный цвет был заменён голубым. Государственный герб — голубой щит с белым крестом в обрамлении двух оливковых ветвей как символы ведущей религии в Греции — православия. Гимн Греции с 1860 года — «Гимн свободе», написанный основателем новогреческой поэзии Дионисиосом Соломосом в 1823 году и положенный на музыку первым заметным новогреческим композитором Николаосом Мандзаросом. История thumb|left|Греческие территории и колонии периода [[Архаическая Греция|Архаики.]] Греция считается колыбелью западной цивилизации. В период около 3 тысяч лет до нашей эры на острове Крит возникла высокоразвитая минойская цивилизация, культура которой впоследствии распространилась и на материк. За ней последовала эпоха крито-микенской или эгейской цивилизации. Позже возникли греческие полисы, а также античные колонии Северного Причерноморья, Великой Греции и Малой Азии. Культурный уровень развития распространялся на весь средиземноморский регион, что нашло отражение в архитектуре, театре, науке и философии. thumb|200px|[[Александр Македонский]] Полисы Афины и Спарта сыграли ведущую роль в победе над Персией, однако позже сами были побеждены Фивами, а впоследствии и Македонским царством. Последнее, под руководством Филиппа II Македонского и его сына Александра Великого, достигло чрезвычайной мощи, которая была предвестницей начала эпохи эллинизма. Однако Македония была уничтожена римлянами в 146 году до нашей эры, и Эллада стала зависимой от Римской республики. Дальнейшее взаимовлияние эллинской и римской культур формализуется в культуре Византийской империи. Она оставалась основным культурным центром на протяжении тысячи лет, до своего падения под натиском Османской империи 29 мая 1453 года. Во времена османского владычества существовала система османских миллетов, помогавшая православным грекам сохранять свои традиции на протяжении 4 веков и способствовавшая их сплочённости на основе религии, которая сыграла важную роль в формировании современного греческого самосознания. Новогреческий период мини|160px|[[Каподистрия, Иоанн Антонович|Иоанн Каподистрия, первый президент Греции]] thumb|left|[[Греческая революция]] Свою независимость от Османской империи Греция получила в 1830 году, после национально-освободительной войны 1821—1829 годов. Первым президентом независимой Греции стал Иоанн Каподистрия. Однако, вскоре в Греции была установлена монархия и был приглашён на престол несовершеннолетний Оттон Баварский из династии Виттельсбахов. Восстание 3 сентября 1843 заставило короля Оттона предоставить Конституцию и основать представительское Национальное собрание. Но, в 1863 году Оттон был свергнут, а на греческий престол был приглашён датский принц Вильгельм, который стал Георгом I. В честь его коронации Великобритания подарила Греции Ионические острова. В 1877 году по инициативе Харилаоса Трикуписа, наиболее яркой фигуры греческой политики того времени, король был лишён права влиять на Национальное собрание путём выдвижения вотума недоверия премьер-министру страны. мини|160px|Премьер-министр [[Венизелос, Элефтериос|Элефтериос Венизелос]] После завершения Балканских войн 1912—1913 годов Греция значительно расширила свою территорию. В последующие годы политическая борьба между королём Константином I и премьер-министром Элефтериосом Венизелосом расколола греческое общество накануне Первой мировой войны. После завершения последней Греция вступила в войну с Турцией, возглавляемой тогда Мустафой Кемалем Ататюрком. Эта война привела к потере Грецией части территории и массовому обмену населением между двумя странами в рамках подписанного 24 июля 1923 года Лозаннского мирного договора. 28 октября 1940 года фашистская Италия потребовала от Греции предоставить плацдарм для размещения своих сил, на что премьер-министр Иоаннис Метаксас отказал категорическим «Нет» ( ), понимая, что теперь война для Греции становится неотвратимой. Хотя немецкие войска были выведены с территории страны в 1944 году в результате наступления советской армии, с 1942 года в Греции празднуют день отказа Италии как общенациональный праздник — день Охи. В Гражданской войне 1946 года Коммунистическая партия Греции потерпела поражение. В 1949 году в Греции восстановлена монархия, которая была окончательно отменена 21 апреля 1967 года, после военного переворота «чёрных полковников», поддерживаемых Соединёнными Штатами Америки. После свержения военной хунты в 1975 году была принята новая Конституция, в страну из Парижа вернулся предыдущий премьер-министр Константинос Караманлис, а по результатам всенародного референдума монархия была упразднена и Греция стала парламентской республикой. В противоположность Новой демократии Караманлиса Андреас Папандреу основал ПАСОК; эти партии и сейчас остаются наиболее влиятельными в стране. В 1980 году Греция повторно присоединилась к военному союзу НАТО (в 1974 году она вышла из него в знак протеста против оккупации северного Кипра). Членом Евросоюза Греция стала 1 января 1981 года. В Македонском вопросе Греция до сих пор остаётся непреклонной в своём решении не признавать Республику Македонию за попытку последней заявить свои права на историко-культурное наследие Македонии. В декабре 2008 года в Афинах вспыхнули массовые беспорядки, которые быстро охватили и всколыхнули всю Европу. Причиной беспорядков было давно нарастающее недовольство экономическим положением, которое значительно осложнялось в связи с начавшимся в том же году Всемирным экономическим кризисом. Поводом к развёртыванию массовых акций протеста, которые нередко перерастали в погромы и беспорядки, стало убийство 6 декабря 15-летнего подростка патрульным афинской полиции. С весны 2010 года настоящим испытанием для правительства стали почти непрерывные общенациональные забастовки, беспорядки и терактыНародный протест в Греции привёл к гибели людей. 25 января 2015 года были проведены внеочередные парламентские выборы. Победу одержала Коалиция радикальных левых (СИРИЗА), за которую проголосовало 36,34 % избирателейДанные МВД Греции: СИРИЗА набирает 36,5 %, «Новая демократия» — 27,7 %. Из 300 мест в парламенте Коалиция радикальных левых (СИРИЗА) получила 149 мест. Политика Греция — унитарное государство, состоящее из 52 административных единиц — областей (номов). В 1983 году законодательно установлено, что вопросами местного значения ведают советы, избираемые населением путём прямых выборов. Действующая Конституция вступила в силу 11 июня 1975 года. По форме правления Греция — парламентская республика. Политический режим демократический. thumb|left|Здание [[Парламент Греции|Парламента страны в центре Афин.]] Законодательная власть принадлежит Парламенту, однопалатному представительному органу, который избирается путём всеобщих прямых выборов сроком на 4 года. В его состав должно входить не менее 200 и не более 300 человек. Палата собирается один раз в год на очередную сессию, которая длится не менее 5 месяцев. В начале каждой сессии она образует из своих членов парламентские комиссии в целях подготовки и изучения законопроектов и законодательных предложений. Законодательная деятельность осуществляется, как правило, в ходе пленарных заседаний. Однако часть законопроектов рассматривается и принимается на секциях, число которых не может превышать 2. Конституция определяет, по каким вопросам законопроекты могут быть приняты на пленарном заседании, а какие передаются на рассмотрение секций. Законопроекты, принимаемые парламентом, должны быть ратифицированы президентом, а президентское вето может быть преодолено (признано недействительным) абсолютным большинством голосов общего числа депутатов. мини|[[Каролос Папульяс, Президент республики в 2005—2015 гг.]] Глава государства — Президент, который избирается парламентом сроком на 5 лет. Конституция наделила президента широкими полномочиями, возложив на него осуществление исполнительной власти. Президент назначает премьер-министра и по его рекомендации назначает и отзывает других членов правительства. По заключению Совета республики — консультативного органа, который образуется при Президенте в предусмотренных Конституцией случаях, президент может сместить правительство, если оно утратило доверие парламента. В исключительных случаях он председательствует в Совете министров. Президент созывает парламент на очередные сессии один раз в год и на чрезвычайные, когда найдёт нужным. Он вправе отложить проведение парламентской сессии на срок до 30 дней. В полномочия президента входит также утверждение и промульгация законов, принятых парламентом, и возможность возвратить проект закона в парламент для повторного рассмотрения. Президент может назначать референдум и направлять послания нации. Наконец, он является главой вооружённых сил. Помимо этого президент осуществляет ряд прав с министерской контрасигнацией. К их числу относятся право представлять страну во внешних сношениях, объявлять войну и заключать мир, а также право распускать парламент, если он после 3 голосований не может избрать Президента или когда парламент находится в разногласиях с общественным мнением либо не может обеспечить стабильность правительства. В марте 1986 года была принята серия поправок, лишивших Президента ряда важных полномочий, в том числе права смещать премьер-министра. Распустить парламент он может только в том случае, если отставка 2 правительств подряд показывает отсутствие политической стабильности. Ограничено его право объявлять референдум, а право провозглашать чрезвычайное положение передано парламенту. thumb|слева|Бывший [[Министр иностранных дел Греции Ставрос Ламбринидис на выступлении в Генассамблее ООН, 2011 год.]] Исполнительная власть осуществляется правительством Греции, которое состоит из премьер-министра и министров (один или несколько из них могут быть назначены вице-премьерами). Правительство формируется партией, получившей большинство мест в парламенте. Премьер-министром становится лидер этой партии. В течение 15 дней с того момента, как он принесёт присягу, правительство должно поставить вопрос о доверии перед парламентом. Палата депутатов вправе «взять обратно своё доверие» правительству или одному из его членов. Резолюция порицания может вноситься только через 6 месяцев после отклонения Палатой предшествующей резолюции. Резолюция порицания должна быть подписана по меньшей мере 1/6 частью депутатов. Правительство определяет и проводит общую политику государства в соответствии с Конституцией и законами. Члены Совета министров и государственные секретари несут ответственность за упущения, совершённые при выполнении своих функций, согласно положениям законов об ответственности министров. Местное самоуправление в областях осуществляют губернаторы ( ), вице-губернаторы ( ) и областные советы ( ) избираемые населением. Местное самоуправление в номах осуществляют префекты ( ) и советы номов ( ). Местное самоуправление в каждом из муниципалитетов осуществляют мэр ( ), муниципальный совет ( ) состоящий из 15-20 муниципальных советников ( ). Верховной судебной инстанцией является Ареопаг (Άρειος Πάγος), суды апелляционной инстанции — эфетии (Εφετείο), суды первой инстанции — первые суды (Πρωτοδικείο), низшее звено судебной системы — мировые суды (Ειρηνοδικείο), высшая судебная инстанция административной юстиции — Государственный совет (Συμβούλιο της Επικρατείας), суды апелляционные инстанции административной юстиции — административные эфетии (Διοικητικό Εφετείο), суды первой инстанции административной юстиции — административные первые суды (Διοικητικό Πρωτοδικείο). Политические партии Профсоюзы Крупнейший профсоюзный центр — Всеобщая конфедерация труда Греции (Γενική Συνομοσπονδία Εργατών Ελλάδας). Однако в годы экономического кризиса Всерабочий боевой фронт Греции (ПАМЕ; Πανεργατικό Αγωνιστικό Μέτωπο) — связанное с Коммунистической партией Греции профобъединение — приблизился по численности к миллиону человек. Крупнейшая конфедерация профсоюзов госслужащих — АДЕДИ (Ανώτατη Διοίκηση Ενώσεων Δημόσιων Υπαλλήλων). Также существуют Союз уборщиков и дворников (секретарь — Константина Кунева) и анархо-синдикалистские профсоюзы. География Греция расположена в южной части Балканского полуострова и на прилегающих к нему и к побережью Малой Азии островах и занимает площадь 132 тыс. км², в том числе площадь островов 25,1 тыс. км²Греция // Географическая энциклопедияГРЕЦИЯ // Энциклопедия Кольера. Граничит с Албанией, Республикой Македония, Болгарией и Турцией. Омывается Средиземным морем, в том числе: Ионическим, Эгейским морями, а южное побережье Крита — Ливийским морем. В состав Греции входит около 2 тысяч островов, на которые приходится почти 20 % всей страны. Территория Греции может быть разделена на три части: * материковая Греция, в состав которой входят Греческая Македония (Флорина, славянское название Лерин, Пелла, Кавала, Кастория, Халкидики и др), Фракия (Родопи, Ксанти и Эврос), Эпир (Теспротия, Превеза, Янина и др), Фессалия (Лариса, Магнисия и др) и Центральная Греция (Фтиотида, Фокида, Аттика и др). Также географически к этому региону можно отнести Ионические острова; * Пелопоннес — крупнейший полуостров Греции и очаг древнейшей цивилизации Европы, включает номы Аркадия, Лакония, Мессиния и т. д. Здесь же расположен знаменитый Коринфский канал, прорытый французской фирмой для греческого государства в XIX веке; * острова Эгейского моря, крупнейшими из которых являются Крит — крупнейший остров Греции и восьмой в Европе (8259 км²) и Эвбея — второй по величине, после Крита, остров Греции (3654 км²), соединённый с континентом мостом, переброшенным через пролив Эврип, а также Лесбос (1630 км²), расположенный у берегов Турции. Также здесь расположено множество групп небольших островов — Северные Спорады, Киклады, Додеканес. Рельеф мини|230px|Гора [[Олимп]] мини|слева|Монастыри Метеоры. Центральная Греция Греческий ландшафт — это чередование скалистых, обычно безлесных гор, густонаселённых долин, многочисленных островов, проливов и бухт. Живописные скалы, пляжи, экзотические гроты предоставляют большие возможности для отдыха на море и горного туризма. Широкое распространение известняков, особенно в западной части страны, привело к формированию карстовых воронок, пещер, привлекающих любителей испытать свои силы в спелеологии. Горные массивы занимают почти четверть поверхности территории страны. Это преимущественно средневысотные горы (до 1200—1800 м). Высшая точка Греции — гора Олимп (2917 м). Выше 2000 метров поднимаются также Пинд, Парнас, горная цепь Центральной Греции и Тайгет. Равнин мало, сосредоточены они в восточной половине страны, за исключением Пелопоннеса, где равнины преобладают на западном побережье. В Греции бывают сильные землетрясения. Климат Климат Греции можно разделить на три типа: средиземноморский, альпийский и умеренный, каждый из которых влияет на определённую территорию. Горный хребет Пинд сильно влияет на климат материковой части страны: регионы, расположенные западнее склонов Пинда (Эпир) получают большее количество осадков, чем регионы, расположенные на восточной стороне хребта (Фессалия). thumb|230px|left|Типичный солнечный и тёплый средиземноморский климат. Остров [[Тира (остров)|Санторини]] Острова мини|300px|Остров [[Закинф, Бухта Навагио]] В состав Греции входит более 2000 островов, от крупных (Крит, Эвбея) до крохотных (Патмос, Хриси, Мейисти). На их долю приходится около 20 % всей греческой территории. Все острова разделяются на несколько групп: * Ионические острова — расположены в Ионическом море, у западных берегов Греции. Крупнейший остров — Кефалиния. * Северные Эгейские острова — расположены на севере Эгейского моря, у берегов Турции. Крупнейший остров — Лесбос. * Северные Спорады и остров Эвбея — расположены у восточных берегов Греции. * Киклады — находятся в центре Эгейского моря. Центр древней развитой Кикладской культуры. Здесь расположены в основном небольшие острова: Андрос, Наксос, Миконос, Санторини. * Додеканес — группа островов, расположенных на юге Эгейского моря, у берегов Турции. Иногда также их называют Южными Спорадами. Это важный центр туризма в Греции. Крупнейший остров — Родос. * Крит — крупнейший остров Греции. Центр древней Критской цивилизации. Рядом с островом расположено множество небольших островков-спутников (Хриси и т. д.). С юга остров омывается Ливийским морем. Полезные ископаемые Флора и фауна На территории Греции сохранилось не так много видов диких животных, популяции их невелики. Это связано с многотысячелетней историей этой страны — более 8000 лет люди активно истребляли животных и растения на территории Греции. Типичны здесь небольшие животные: зайцы, барсуки, дикобразы и различные виды мышей. Из крупных млекопитающих наиболее распространены бурый медведь, шакал, лисица, рысь и дикий кабан. Множество видов животных занесено в Красную книгу, среди них морская черепаха каретта и тюлень-монах. Многочисленны в Греции пресмыкающиеся змеи и ящерицы. Среди птиц чаще всего можно увидеть диких уток, зимородков и куропаток, а также хищников — сов, орлов и коршунов. В прибрежных территориях водится много чаек, а в водах Греции огромное разнообразие моллюсков и рыб, хотя запасы последних значительно сократились в последнее время. На территории Греции распространены более 5000 видов растений. Широко распространены в Греции небольшие растения и кустарники: маквис и фригана. На полуострове Халкидики часто встречаются сосновые леса. Распространены кипарисы и платаны. Возраст некоторых достигает нескольких тысяч лет. Очень распространена олива — одно из ценнейших деревьев Греции и всего Средиземноморья. Административное деление Ранее Греция делилась на 13 административных округов, которые делились на 54 нома (или префектуры). Также в составе Греции был один автономный регион — Айон-Орос (Святая гора) в районе горы Афон — монашеское государство, управляемое советом из представителей 20 афонских монастырей. Реальное самоуправление существовало на уровне номов и более мелких образований — муниципалитетов. Во главе муниципалитета стоял мэр, во главе нома — губернатор. Однако, с 1 января 2011 года, в соответствии с планом Калликратиса (Закон 3852/2010), административная система Греции была кардинально пересмотрена. Прежняя система из 13 регионов, 54 префектур и 1033 муниципалитетов и общин была заменена 7 децентрализованными администрациями, 13 регионами и 325 муниципалитетами. Регионы и муниципалитеты полностью самоуправляются, начиная уже с первых выборов, назначенных на 7 ноября и 14 ноября 2010 года. Децентрализованные администрации управляются генеральным секретарём, назначаемым Правительством Греции. Автономное Монашеское Государство на Святой Горе освобождается от этих реформ. Столица Греции — город Афины ( ), один из древнейших городов мира и одновременно одна из самых молодых столиц в Европе — этот статус город приобрёл только в 1834 г. после событий Греческой национально-освободительной войны 19 века. В настоящее время в столице живёт около 35 % всего населения страны, вместе с Пиреем насчитывается около 4 млн жителей. Салоники ( ) — столица греческой области Македония, второй по значению и величине город Греции, расположенный на берегу залива Термаикос. На протяжении многих веков Салоники оставались важным культурным и главным религиозным центром Эллады. Сегодня это также мощный экономический и образовательный центр страны. Ежегодно в Салониках проводится одна из крупнейших в мире Международных выставок, а местный Университет Аристотеля является крупнейшим высшим учебным заведением Греции. Статус автономного региона имеет монашеская республика Афон, расположенная в центральной и южной части восточного полуострова Халкидики Айон-Орос. Это самоуправляемая община двадцати православных монастырей, что с 1313 года находятся под непосредственной церковной юрисдикцией Константинопольского Патриарха. Суверенитет Греции над полуостровом закреплён Лозаннским соглашением 1923 года. В отличие от других епархий Константинопольского Патриархата, на Афоне используется юлианский календарь, в том числе в административных документах. Для православных всего мира Афон — одно из главных святых мест, а также объект мирового наследия ЮНЕСКО. Экономика После Второй мировой войны Греция пережила Греческое экономическое чудо. Темпы прироста ВВП в среднем составляли 7 % в период между 1950 и 1973 годами. С тех пор Греция предприняла ряд структурных и финансовых реформ, получая при этом значительную финансовую поддержку Европейского союза. В 2001 году Греция присоединилась к Еврозоне. Ежегодный прирост ВВП превышал соответствующий уровень большинства её партнёров в ЕС. В современной экономике Греции сфера услуг составляет наибольшую долю и представляет собой наиболее важный и в то же время быстрорастущий сектор экономики, за которым следуют промышленность и сельское хозяйство. Туризм в Греции — один из основных источников валютных поступлений, он приносит государству свыше 15 % ВВПCIA Fact Book. Greece overview и работу 16,5 % от общего количества занятого населения. На государственный сектор Греции приходится около 40 % ВВП, однако правительство предпринимает все меры по дальнейшему снижению его доли. В промышленном секторе преобладают высокие технологии производства оборудования, особенно в области телекоммуникаций. Среди других важных отраслей — текстильная, химическая промышленность, строительных материалов, машиностроения, транспортного оборудования и электрических приборов. 10 % ВВП приносит Греции строительство, поскольку недавно этот сектор переживал бум в связи с Афинской Олимпиадой 2004 года. Сельское хозяйство составляет в настоящее время лишь 7 % ВВП. В начале 2000-х годов Греция была одним из ведущих инвесторов в экономики почти всех её балканских соседей. Национальный банк Греции в 2006 году приобрёл 46 % акций турецкого Финансбанка и 99,44 % акций сербского Vojvođanska Bank. По данным университета Гронингена, в период 1995—2005 годов Греция стала страной с наибольшим отношением работа/время среди других европейских стран: греки работали в среднем 1900 часов в год, второе место заняли испанцы — 1800 часов в годOι αργίες των Eλλήνων — Праздники греков. В 2007 году средний работник в Греции зарабатывал около 20 долларов в час. Иммигранты составляют почти одну пятую часть рабочей силы в Греции, они заняты в основном в сельском хозяйстве и строительстве. Трудовые ресурсы Греции на 2009 год составили 4,577 миллиона человек, или 46 % от общего количества населения, это второй показатель среди стран ОЭСР, после Южной Кореи (48 % от общего количества населения)Οι Ελληνες 2οι πιο σκληρά εργαζόμενοι στον κόσμο! — Греки — 2-е лучшие в мире работники!. Средний доход на душу населения вырос с 30 661 в 2008 году до 31 704,028 долларов США в 2009 году. По покупательной способности населения Греция в 2009 году заняла 25 место в мире. Одновременно количество безработных возросло с 9,8 % в октябре 2009 года до 12,6 % в сентябре 2010 года и до 13,5 % в октябре 2010 годаUnemployment Rate Reached 13,5 % In Oct 2010, capital.gr, 13 January 2011. По данным индекса развития человеческого потенциала на 2007 год включительно, обнародованным 5 октября 2009 года, Греция занимает 25 место в мире.Human Development Report 2009 (данные на 2007 год включительно). В 2001 году Грецию признали развитой страной. В 2013 году Греция стала первой в мире страной, которая потеряла статус развитого государстваГреция потеряла статус развитого государстваГреция первой в мире потеряла статус развитого государства. Из-за мирового финансового кризиса экономика Греции в конце 2009 года находилась в затруднительном положении: дефицит бюджета составил 12,7 % ВВП, при разрешённых в Еврозоне 3 % от ВВПATHENS NEWS AGENCY. Правительство начало широкую программу приватизации, дважды выпуская глобальные облигации, однако весной 2010 года экономика оказалась на грани дефолтаГреция: дефолт неминуем, что обвалило евровалюту до годового минимумаЪ-Online — Курс евро обновил годовой минимум. 16 стран Евросоюза и МВФ договорились о выделении Греции финансовой помощи в размере 110 млрд евро (80 млрд от ЕС и ещё 30 млрд от МВФ)В Греции будут жить бедно, но в долг при условии введения жёсткой программы экономииГреция хочет 162 миллиардов евро за оккупацию нацистской Германией. Финам 17.01.2013 — сокращение, замораживание заработной платы, повышение пенсионного возраста, повышение налогов, что обернулось для страны волной забастовок, массовых акций протеста и беспорядков. Ради наполнения «налоговой корзины» правительство объявило налоговую амнистиюВ Греции объявили налоговую амнистию, а также начали борьбу с коррупцией среди государственных должностных лиц. Наибольшую огласку получили дело Ватопедского монастыря на Афоне и коррупционный скандал с компанией «Siemens» в Греции. Туризм thumb|left|250px|Парфенон после [[Греческая революция|Греческой революции (1820-е). Гравюра В. Миллера (1829) с работы Х. В. Вильямса (1822).]] Значительная доля доходов Греции поступает от сферы туризма; именно на неё, по данным 2009 года, приходится 15 % ВВП страны. В то же время, по данным министерства экономики и конкурентоспособности, если учесть скрытые доходы (36 % на 2007 год), вклад туризма составит 18-20 % ВВПTourism, investingreece.gov.gr. Кроме того, в сфере туризма занято около 900 тысяч человек, в том числе в сфере HoReCa — 6,9 % общего количества населения, это третий показатель в ЕС после Мальты и ИспанииThe tourist accommodation sector employs 2.3 million in the European Union, Евростат. В 2008 году Греция приняла 17,5 млн туристовКризис — не помеха туризму в Греции. В 2014 году это число выросло до 22 млн человек. Больше всего любят отдыхать в Греции туристы из Германии и Великобритании — в 2014 году из этих стран приехали 2,46 млн и 2,09 млн человек соответственно. По данным опроса, проведённого в Китае в 2005 году, Греция была названа китайцами туристическим выбором номер один. В 2007 году Грецию посетило свыше 19 миллионов туристов, подняв её в первую десятку туристических направлений мира. Остров Родос был признан лучшим курортом европейскими туристами. В 2008—2009 годах количество туристов несколько сократилось.Всё меньше туристов посещают Грецию Греческие отельеры надеются увеличить долю туристов из стран СНГ общим введением систем размещения «All-inclusive» и наймом русскоязычного персоналаКрит в режиме ожидания. Среди наиболее известных и популярных туристических центров Греции: историко-культурных — Афины, Дельфы, остров Корфу, Крит; центры пляжного отдыха — полуостров Халкидики, острова-курорты Миконос, Санторини, Парос и Крит; центры паломничества христиан — Святая гора Афон, Метеорские монастыри, византийские памятники Салоник (Базилика Святого Димитрия, Базилика Святой Софии и другие), занесены в перечень объектов мирового наследия ЮНЕСКО. Население мини|270пкс|[[Возрастно-половая пирамида|Половозрастная пирамида населения Греции]] По оценке Евростата по состоянию на 1 января 2010 года, население Греции составляет 11 309 885 , мужчин — 49,49 %, женщин — 50,51 %. Средний возраст, по подсчётам на 2010 год, составляет — 41,2 года, для мужчин — 41,1 год (2008 — 40 лет), для женщин — 43,2 года (2008 — 42,3). Соотношение полов по возрасту следующее: при рождении — 1,064 муж./жён.; до 15 лет — 1,06 муж./жен.; от 15 до 64 лет: 1,0 муж./жен.; 65 лет и старше: 0,78 муж./жен.; всё население: 0,96 муж./жен. (2010). Рождаемость в 2010 году составила 9,34 детей на 1000 жителей (2007 — 9,62 детей), ежегодный прирост населения составил 0,106 % (2007 — 0,163 %). Уровень смертности составляет 10,6 на 1000 человек (2007 — 10,33), уровень детской смертности соответственно — 5,08 на 1000 человек (2007 — 5,34). Распространённость ВИЧ/СПИД среди взрослых с 2001 года остаётся неизменной и составляет 0,2 %. Лиц, живущих с положительным статусом ВИЧ/СПИД, в Греции насчитывается до 11 тысяч, смертность от ВИЧ/СПИД — менее 100 человек в год. Греки — стремительно стареющая нация: по данным Евростата доля населения в возрасте старше 75 лет к 2050 году увеличится с 19 % до 31 %Демографический кризис в Греции и других странах ЕС. Сегодня количество работающих в стране составляет 4 человека на 1 пенсионера, прогнозируется снижение количества трудящихся до 2 человек. Средняя продолжительность жизни по подсчётам на 2010 год, составляет 79,8 лет, среди мужчин — 77,24 лет (2007 — 74,6), среди женщин — 82,52 лет (2007 — 79,4). thumb|слева|270пкс|Карта первых 50 стран с наибольшей численностью мигрантов из Греции. В городах проживает 61 % (2007 — 58,8 %) всего населения, прогнозируемый ежегодный прирост достигает 0,6 %. Плотность населения — 85,3 жителей на км2 (2007 — 82,9). Наиболее густонаселённые города Греции: Афины, Салоники, Пирей, Патры, Ираклион, Лариса и Волос. thumb|Греческая свадьба, [[Наксос]] Большинство населения Греции составляют греки (93 %), хотя эти данные оспариваются из-за разночтения данных по меньшинствам, особенно языковым. Есть мнение, что греческая статистика не ведёт учёт населения по национальности, но это ложное умозаключение. Основным официально признанным религиозным меньшинством современной Греции являются мусульмане Фракии и Додеканесских островов, включающие турок (1 % населения Греции), помаков (болгароязычные мусульмане, 0,3 %) и цыган-мусульман (0,1 %). Но здесь Греция следует букве Лозаннских соглашений 1924 г. и требует того же от Турции, поскольку эта часть населения осталась в пределах Греции на тех же условиях, что должны были защищать греческое меньшинство Константинополя и островов Имврос и Тенедос. Греческого меньшинства в Стамбуле практически уже нет. Есть меньшинства, которые выделяются в основном учёными-этнографами на языковых основаниях, но тут есть своя специфика: албанцы (4 %; в том числе арнауты) — это двуязычное население с греческим самосознанием давшее стране десятки национальных героев в борьбе с турками и арнаутами мусульманами, «славяноязычные греки» или македонские славяне (1,2 %), которые в начале XX века называли себя болгарами и признавались таковыми, аромуны (1,1 %, включая мегленитов) — это двуязычная группа с греческим самосознанием, давшая стране национальных героев и добрую половину её меценатов, православные цыгане (ещё 0,8 %). Официально признаются армяне, сербы (0,3 %), арабы (0,3 %), евреи (0,05 %) и др. За границей проживает более 4 млн греков, из них свыше 2 млн в США, Канаде и АвстралииОписание Греции. Религия Конституция Греции гласит: Конституция Греции вступила в силу 11 июня 1975 года з в л е ч е н и е Во имя Святой, Единосущной и Нераздельной Троицы Часть первая Основные положения <. . .> Раздел II Отношения Церкви и государства Статья 3. # Господствующей в Греции религией является религия восточно-православной Церкви Христовой. Православная Церковь Греции, признающая своим главой Господа нашего Иисуса Христа, неразрывно связана в своих догматах с Великой константинопольской Церковью и со всякой другой единоверной Церковью Христовой, неуклонно соблюдает, так же как и они, святые апостольские и соборные каноны и священные традиции. Она является автокефальной и управляется Священным Синодом архиереев, находящихся на церковной службе, и избираемым ими Постоянным Священным Синодом, который создаётся в порядке, определяемом уставом Церкви, с соблюдением положений Патриаршего тома от 29 июня 1850 года и акта Синода от 4 сентября 1928 года. # Существующий в определённых районах государства церковный режим не противоречит положениям предыдущего пункта. # Текст Священного Писания сохраняется неизменным. Официальный перевод его на какой-либо другой язык без разрешения Автокефальной Церкви Греции и Великой константинопольской Церкви Христовой запрещается. мини|250пкс|Монастырь [[Мегала Метеора]] Конституция Греции признаёт православие ведущей религией в стране, одновременно гарантируя свободу вероисповедания для всех граждан. Правительство Греции не ведёт официальную статистику о религиозной принадлежности своих граждан. По данным социологического исследования Евростата на 2005 год, 81 % греков ответили, что верят в Бога, что является третьим показателем среди стран-членов ЕС, уступая только Мальте и Кипру. 97 % граждан Греции определяли себя как «греческие православные», согласно данным правительства США за 2006International Religious Freedom Report 2006 released by the Bureau of Democracy, Human Rights, and Labor). Доминирует Греческая православная церковь, её глава — архиепископ Иероним II, резиденция которого находится в Афинах. Вместе с тем, весь север страны и Додеканеские острова входят в каноническую территорию Константинопольской церкви. Также, Константинопольской церкви подчиняется монастырское государство на Святой горе Афон, а полуавтономией является Критская православная церковь. Немногочисленные жители нескольких островов Эгейского моря, в своё время принадлежавших Венецианской республике, являются католиками. Во Фракии и на острове Родос помимо греков живут турки-мусульмане (1,3 %). Иудаизм существует в Греции в течение более 2000 лет. Сефарды некогда составляли многочисленную общину в городе Салоники, однако Холокост смогли пережить не более 5500 человек. Община протестантов насчитывает в стране около 3000 человек. Это Ассамблеи Бога, евангелисты и баптисты. Свидетелей Иеговы около 30 000 человек. Существует и нетрадиционное религиозное направление греческого неоязычества, его приверженцев насчитывается менее 2000 человек. Наука и технологии мини|200пкс|Научный центр и музей технологий [[Университет Аристотеля в Салониках|университета Аристотеля, Салоники]] Естественные и технические науки получили развитие в Греции после обретения независимости, хотя и до этого времени были опубликованы отдельные труды по медицине, в частности «О диете» ( ) , 1794Δημήτριος Καραμπερόπουλος. Η πρώτη Ιστορία της Ιατρικής στην Ελληνική Γλώσσα, 11 Ιουλίου 2008, «История врачебного искусства» ( ) Сергио ИоаннуΔημήτριος Καραμπερόπουλος. Ελληνική Παιδιατρική. Διαχρονική προσέγγιση, 15 Νοεμβρίου 2008, 1818; «Справочник по гигиене» ( ) Спиридона Вландиса, 1820Δημήτριος Καραμπερόπουλος. Εγκυκλοπαίδεια Νεοελληνικού Διαφωτισμού, υπό έκδοση από το Κέντρο Νεοελληνικών Ερευνών, Εθνικού Ιδρύματος Ερευνών. Основанный в 1837 году, Афинский университет быстро стал научным центром страны. В 1887 году его кафедры естественных наук объединили в отдел, а впоследствии факультет естественных наук. Развитию наук также поспособствовала индустриализация, на путь которой Греция стала во второй половине 19 века. В конце века химик Анастасиос Христоманос, основатель специализированной лаборатории, исследовал греческие руды на целый ряд полезных ископаемых. Генеральный инспектор Лаврионских рудников, в будущем первый президент Афинской академии, Фокион Негрис опубликовал обширные сведения о геологическом строении, а физик и математик исследовал сейсмичность Греции. Исследованиями растительного и животного мира занимались биологи , Теодор Генрих Герман фон Гелдрейх, , Иоаннис Х. Политис. Основы медицины в Греции заложил Георгиос Склавунос, автор «Анатомии человека» (1906). В начале 20 века рост темпов экономического развития способствовал подъёму технических наук, центром которых стал Афинский политехнический институт. В 1837 году было основано Греческое археологическое общество для оживления археологической науки, создания условий надлежащего сохранения древностей. За полвека этому делу способствовали также иностранные археологические школы в Афинах, которые действуют и по сей день: Французская (1846), Немецкая (1874), Американская (1881), Британская (1886), Австрийская (1898). Среди собственно греческих археологов широко известны Константинос Куруниотис, Николаос Платон, Кириакос Питтакис, Валериос Стаис, Николаос Платон, Арис Пулианос и действующий руководитель реставрационных работ на Афинском акрополе Манолис Коррес. thumb|слева|Штаб-квартира телекоммуникационной компании [[OTE.]] На современном этапе ведущее научное учреждение в области физических наук — Ο ιστότοπος του Εθνικού Κέντρου Έρευνας Φυσικών Επιστημών «Δημόκριτος», основанный в 1961 году в Ая-Параскеви. Он имеет атомный реактор, субкритичный реактор и генератор Ван де Граафа. Исследования по астрономии, физике атмосферы, сейсмологии и метеорологии осуществляет Афинская национальная обсерватория. Научными исследованиями по прикладной математике занимается профильное бюро и вычислительный центр Афинской академии наук. Важнейшие работы в области электроники, искусственного интеллекта, электрохимии, аэродинамики проводятся в Университете Аристотеля и Афинском техническом университете. Иоаннис Аргирис — греческий математик и инженер, один из авторов метода конечных элементов и метода прямой жёсткости. Математик Константин Каратеодори работал в области действительного анализа, вариационного исчисления и теории мер в начале 20 века, его учение помогло Альберту Эйнштейну в математической части его теории относительности. Биолог Фотис Кафатос — пионер в области молекулярного клонирования и геномики. Димитрис Нанопулос — известный физик-теоретик, сделал значительный вклад в отрасли физики элементарных частиц и физической космологии. Георгиос Папаниколау — пионер цитологии и ранней диагностики рака, изобретатель пап-теста. Греческий дизайнер автомобилей Алек Иссигонис создал конструкцию автомобиля «Mini», в то время как Михалис Дертузос был одним из пионеров Интернета. Широко известны в мире греческие информатики Христос Пападимитриу, Диомидис Спинеллис, Иосиф Сифакис, Михалис Яннакакис. Николас Негропонте основал медиа-лабораторию Массачусетского технологического института и программу One Laptop Per Child. Образование Образование в Греции является обязательным для всех детей в возрасте от 6 до 15 лет. Оно включает начальное ( ) — 6 классов, и неполное среднее ( ) — гимназия, 3 класса, образование. Существуют дошкольные учреждения: ясли-сады ( ) для детей от 2,5 лет, работающие отдельно или в составе детских садов ( )http://ypepth.gr/en_ec_page1531.htm. Культура Культура Греции формировалась на протяжении многих тысяч лет, начиная со времён Минойской цивилизации, формирование шло во время Классической Греции и Греции времён римского господства. Османское иго также оказало влияние на культуру греков. Но даже во время Греческой революции создавались великие произведения литературы, музыки, живописи. Огромное влияние на всю культуру современной Греции оказало православное христианство. Некоторые исследователи, например, Роберт Каган, считают, что современная культура Греции гораздо больше связана с культурным наследием Византийской и Османской империй, нежели с культурой древней Эллады.For Greece’s Economy, Geography Was Destiny В то же время, как отмечает историк Хаверфордского колледжа А. Китрофф: «Мысль о том, что современные греки происходят непосредственно от древних греков, является одним из основополагающих моментов самоосознания современной греческой нации»www.russ.ru Пересматривая античные каноны. Греческий язык [[Файл:Greece linguistic minorities.svg|мини|Карта распространения языков в стране (за исключением греческого). Сегодня греческий язык имеет доминирующее положение среди других в ГрецииSee Ethnologue ; Euromosaic, Le (slavo)macédonien / bulgare en Grèce, L’arvanite / albanais en Grèce, Le valaque/aromoune-aroumane en Grèce, and Mercator-Education: European Network for Regional or Minority Languages and Education, The Turkish language in education in Greece. cf. also P. Trudgill, «Greece and European Turkey: From Religious to Linguistic Identity», in S Barbour, C Carmichael (eds.), Language and Nationalism in Europe.Oxford: Oxford University Press. 2000..]] Греческий язык — один из древнейших среди современных языков мира. Им пользуются уже более 4 000 лет, а греческая письменность существует уже 3 000 лет. Сегодня греческий язык — основа словаря любого индоевропейского языка, большинство базовых понятий научной лексики также имеет частично греческое происхождение. Современный же греческий язык — димотика — южногреческий диалект, адаптированный в качестве стандартного варианта языка. Он значительно отличается от кафаревусы, которая, по сути, была искусственно создана на основе древнегреческого койне и насаждалась по инициативе Адамантиоса Кораиса, греческого писателя, просветителя и активного общественного деятеля эпохи национально-освободительного движения 19 века. Греция всегда была относительно однородной страной в лингвистическом отношении. В начале 20 века произошёл греко-турецкий обмен населением, который ещё больше усилил процесс ассимиляции этнических меньшинств. Ныне греческим как первым или даже единственным языком пользуется около 99 % населения страны. Основные диалекты греческого языка: понтийский диалект, каппадокийский диалект, цаконский диалект, еврейско-греческий диалект. В последнее десятилетие распространение интернет-услуг и мобильной связи вызвало латинизацию греческого письма. Это явление известно как Greeklish, он распространён по всей греческой диаспоре и даже в странах с большинством греческого населения — в Греции и Кипре. Философия мини|200пкс|Платоновская Академия, [[Рафаэль]] Западная философская традиция зародилась в Древней Греции ещё в 6 веке до н. э. Первых древнегреческих философов принято называть «досократиками», большинство их работ не сохранились даже фрагментарно. Среди досократиков отдельное место занимают семь античных мудрецов. Один из них — Фалес Милетский, со времён Аристотеля считается первым философом Греции, который принадлежал к так называемой милетской школе. За ней следовала элейская школа, которая занималась философией бытия. Классический период греческой философии традиционно ассоциируется с Сократом, Платоном и Аристотелем. В эту эпоху Древние Афины становятся центром греческой философии. Сократ первым задумывается над человеческой личностью, Платон основал Академию и создал философию как логико-этическую систему, а Аристотель — науку философию как учение о реально существующем мире. Среди других выдающихся философских школ, что позже возникали в Греции, следует отметить: стоицизм, эпикурейство, скептицизм и неоплатонизм. Выдающиеся представители греческого Возрождения (15-18 века) — клирик Теофилос Коридаллеус, Николай Маврокордат, Викентиос Дамодос, Мефодиос Антракитис. Для новогреческого Просвещения характерно возвращение к древнегреческому наследию, его деятели — Евгений Булгарис, Иосипос Мисиодакас, Вениамин Лесбосский, революционер Ригас Фереос. В первые годы независимости от Османской империи распространение получила религиозная философия (Филиппос Иоанну, Петрос Браилас-Арменис) и гегельянствоФеохарис Кессидис. Греция (Королевство Греция). Общественные науки. Большая Советская Энциклопедия. Гл. ред. А. М. Прохоров, 3-е изд. Т. 30. Экслибрис — Яя. 1978. 632 стр., илл.; 30 л. илл.; 9 л. карт.. В начале 20 века главным мотивом философских трудов становится попытка обосновать Великую идею (Яннис Камбисис, Иоаннис Зервос, Ион Драгумис), политическим проводником которой выступал Элефтериос Венизелос, а в философии распространяются идеи позитивизма (Теофилос Вореас и Панайотис Айософитис). В послевоенное время влиятельными философскими направлениями стали неокантианство (Иоаннис Теодоракопулос, Панайотис Канеллопулос, Константинос Цацос), феноменология (Константинос Георгулис и Леандрос Вранусис), а также иррационализм, интуитивизм. Экзистенциализм представлен Йоргосом Сарандарисом, Димитриосом Капетанакисом, Христосом Яннарасом. Литература мини|160px|[[Дионисиос Соломос, автор национального гимна Греции.]] Греческая литература делится на три периода: древнегреческий, византийский и новогреческийГреческая литература // «Литературная энциклопедия» (М., 1929—1939. Т. 1—11). В Древней Греции литература расцвела раньше, чем сложились классическая наука, образование и искусство. Примерно в VIII веке до н. э. Гомер создал «Илиаду» и «Одиссею» — поэмы, связанные с героическим эпосом, посвящённым Троянской войне. Гесиод продолжил традицию Гомера в «Теогонии». Фрагментарно до нас дошли стихи Сапфо и Анакреонта, чьи имена дали название сапфической строфе и анакреонтике. Как самостоятельный жанр развивалась древнегреческая драма, среди её ярких представителей Эсхил, Софокл, Еврипид, Аристофан. thumb|left|160px|[[Адамантиос Кораис]] Период византийской литературы охватывает IV—XV века, она написана на среднегреческом языке. До настоящего времени сохранилась литература, созданная главным образом церковью, сыгравшей важную экономическую и политическую роль в Византии. Вместе с тем последняя унаследовала традиции эллинистической прозы. Известная повесть «Александрия» XI—XII веков полна сказочных эпизодов из жизни Александра Македонского, христианизованных в разных редакциях. Особенно выделяется поэзия Романа Сладкопевца, из более тысячи написанных им гимнов сохранилось около 80. Большое историографическое значение имеют хроники Георгия АмартолаВизантийская литература // «Литературная энциклопедия» (М., 1929—1939. Т. 1—11). Зарождение новогреческой литературы ознаменовала критская ренессансная поэма «Эротокритос», написанная Вицендзосом Корнаросом народным языком. Поэма состоит из десяти тысяч стихов и воспевает доблесть, терпение и любовь героя Эротокрита. Однако настоящий толчок развитию новогреческой литературы дала Греческая революция. Появляются Афинская школа пуристов, идейным лидером которой выступал создатель кафаревусы Адамантиос Кораис и Ионическая школа во главе с Дионисиосом Соломосом, автором «Гимна свободе» (стал гимном Греции), которые пропагандировали живой народный язык — димотику. Литература XX века представлена талантами многих писателей и поэтов, среди которых Андреас Калвос, Яннис Психарис, Александрос Паллис, Ангелос Сикелианос, Костис Паламас, сказочница Пенелопа Дельта, Яннис Рицос, Александрос Пападиамандис, Костас Кариотакис, Костас Варналис, Константинос Кавафис, Деметриус Викелас, Никос Казандзакис, а также нобелевские лауреаты Йоргос Сеферис и Одисеас Элитис. Театр Архитектура 200пкс|мини|Здание [[Афинская академия наук|Афинской академии]] мини|200пкс|Типичные для Греции дома с балконами и террасами, афинский район [[Неос Космос]] мини|200пкс|[[Парфенон, Афинский акрополь]] В условиях демократии Древней Греции впервые создаётся целостная среда городов-государств — полисов. Развивается система регулярного планирования города с прямоугольной сеткой улиц и главной площадью — агорой — центром торговли и общественной жизни. Разработан тип жилого дома с помещениями, обращёнными к внутреннему пространственному ядру — перистиль . Культовым и архитектурно-композиционным центром древнегреческого города был акрополь с храмом, посвящённым божеству — покровителю города. Классически завершённым типом храма стал периптер. Самым ярким его примером считается главный храм Афинского акрополя — Парфенон. На основе эстетического осмысления устойчиво-балочной конструкции в Древней Греции создаётся ордерная система архитектурной композиции, в которой гармонично сочетаются высокая художественность архитектурных форм с совершенством конструкции и материала. Стремительное развитие общественной жизни древнегреческого полиса породило такие типы сооружений, как театр, стадион, палестра и т. д. Так, в Древних Афинах появились Театр Диониса, а позже Одеон Герода Аттического, уникальный мраморный стадион Панатинаикос. В эпоху средневековья в Греции развивалась главным образом монастырская архитектура, греческие города пришли упадок. Народное жильё строилось различных типов, в зависимости от формы рельефа. Полноценно архитектура начинает развиваться с 1830-х годов, когда столицей стали Афины. Их план застройки создали греческие архитекторы Стаматиос Клеантис и Лисандрос Кавтанзоглу. Одновременно были приглашены архитекторы Теофил фон Хансен и Эрнст Зиллер, которые сооружают общественные здания, способствуя расцвету архитектурного стиля неогрек. Церковная архитектура 19 века тяготела к византийскойПолевой В. М. Греция (Королевство Греция). Архитектура и изобразительное искусство.//Общественные науки. Большая Советская Энциклопедия. Гл. ред. А. М. Прохоров, 3-е изд. Т. 30. Экслибрис — 1978. 632 стр.. Начиная с 1920-х годов портовые города — Афины, Пирей, Салоники — начинают быстро расти, в настоящее время формируется тип многоквартирного дома с многочисленными балконами и террасам, предложенный Костасом Кицикисом, характерный для Греции. В дальнейшем греческая архитектура воспринимает влияние функционализма и неоклассицизма. В период 1950—1960-х годов вокруг Афин выросли парковые пригороды с районами, застроенными виллами и особняками богатых греков с элементами народной архитектуры (архитектор Димитрис Пикионис). Значительно меньше строилось дешёвых многоквартирных домов (архитектор Арис Константинидис), однако росла потребность в возведении новых отелей и музейных помещений (архитекторы Хараламбос Сфаеллос, Прокопиос Василиадис). Промышленное и офисное строительство развивал Такис Зенетос. Музыка Фольклорная музыка Греции во многом схожа с музыкой других балканских стран — Болгарии, Сербии, бывшей Югославской Македонии. В них прослеживаются схожие ритмы и эмоциональная окраска песен. thumb|left|Танцы под традиционную музыку Ребетика — греческая городская песня. Сформировалась в начале XX века, когда после малоазиатской катастрофы в Грецию хлынуло множество обездоленных беженцев и музыка Ионии, то есть запада Малой Азии, слилась с трактирной музыкой припортового греческого люмпен-пролетариата. Стиль ребетика подвергался гонениям со стороны греческих властей, так что эта музыка вышла из «подполья» лишь в 1950-е годы при поддержке таких композиторов, как Манос Хадзидакис и Теодоракис, поддержавших ребетику как музыкальное течение, несущее элементы древней византийской музыки. Одним из самых известных в мире греческих певцов является Демис Руссос, начавший сольную карьеру в 1971 году. Современная популярная музыка испытывает большое влияние Запада. Но и в ней нередко прослеживаются традиционные для Греции мелодии и использование национальных инструментов, таких как бузуки. В 2005 году греческая певица Елена Папаризу с песней «Number One» выиграла конкурс Евровидение — впервые для Греции. Современная Греция подарила миру немало композиторов, близких к направлению New Age. Среди них всемирно известные Вангелис и Янни и менее известные Крис Сфирис и Стаматис Спанудакис. Среди молодёжи весьма популярен рок, блэк-метал сцена Греции одна из сильнейших в мире наряду со скандинавскими странами. Rotting Christ — греческая дарк/блэк/готик-метал-группа, созданная в Афинах в 1987 году, известна далеко за пределами страны. Вторая культовая рок-группа из Греции — оккультная блэк метал группа Necromantia. Третьей по значимости рок-группой из Греции стоит считать дум/дэт-команду Septic Flesh. Оперная певица Мария Каллас, современница и долгое время возлюбленная Аристотеля Онассиса, по праву считается феноменом в музыкальном мире. Из современных оперных певцов Греции выделяется Мариос Франгулис. Одна из лучших современных мировых гитаристок — Антигони Гони. По праву признанным и успешным исполнителем можно назвать Сакиса Руваса. Успех на ЕвроВидении 2004 года в Стамбуле с композицией «Shake It» принёс Греции третье место. Сравнительно молодой танец «Сиртаки» в современном мире выступает как один из символов Греции. Спорт в Греции мини|200пкс|[[Олимпийский стадион (Афины)|Олимпийский стадион в Афинах имени Спироса Луиса — открытия Паралимпийских игр 2004 г.]] мини|200пкс|Победный гол [[Харистеас, Ангелос|Ангелоса Харистеаса в финале Евро-2004]] Греция как родина олимпийских соревнований имеет древнейшие спортивные традиции в мире. Она трижды за новую историю принимала Олимпийские игры современности: первую Олимпиаду 1896 года, первые Внеочередные Олимпийские игры 1906 и в 2004 году очередные Летние Олимпийские игры в Афинах. Национальный олимпийский комитет Греции был создан в 1894 году и признан Международным олимпийским комитетом (МОК) в 1895 году. Первым Президентом МОК стал греческий предприниматель, поэт Деметриос Викелас. Самыми популярными видами спорта в Греции являются футбол и баскетбол. Баскетбол приобрёл популярность в Греции после получения клубом АЕК Кубка обладателей Кубков 1968 года. Вторую волну подъёма вызвали победы на Чемпионате Европы по баскетболу 1987 года и особенно 2005 года. Самые успешные баскетбольные клубы Греческого чемпионата — Панатинаикос (31 победа), Арис (10 побед), Олимпиакос (9 побед), АЕК (8 побед) и Панэллиниос (6 побед). Подобным образом состоялся и подъём футбола после победы сборной Греции на Чемпионате Европы по футболу в 2004 году. Это событие было названо одним из самых больших неожиданностей в современной истории спортаGreece win Euro 2004. Самые успешные футбольные клубы Греческой суперлиги: Олимпиакос (37 побед), Панатинаикос (19 побед) и АЕК (13 побед). В последние десятилетия в Греции также набрали популярность волейбол, водное поло, лёгкая атлетика. Национальные сборные достойно представляют Грецию на международных соревнованиях по тяжёлой атлетике, гимнастике, парусному спорту, гребле на байдарках и каноэ, прыжкам в воду, плаванию, академической гребле, борьбе, велоспорту, боксу, стрелковому спорту, теннису, стрельбе из лука, триатлонуБиографии греческих спортсменов-медалистов на портале www.sport.gr. Определённую известность имеют регби, крикет, гольф, хоккей, конный спорт. В 1952 году начато Ралли ГрецииВсе чемпионы Ралли Греции, которое в 1973 году стало этапом Чемпионата мира по ралли и сейчас считается одним из самых сложных, старейших и самых престижных соревнований по ралли в мире. С 1972 года ежегодно происходит Афинский классический марафонNikitaridis, Michalis (2007-11-02). Athens Classic Marathon celebrates 25th anniversary — PREVIEW. IAAF. Retrieved on 2009-11-08.. В 1991 году столица Греции город Афины принимал XI Средиземноморские игры — главное спортивное событие стран Средиземноморья. 28 октября 2007 года в ходе голосования в итальянской Пескаре Греция вновь завоевала право принимать XVII Средиземноморские игры. Они должны были состояться в городах Волос и Лариса в 2013 годуΣτην Ελλάδα οι Μεσογειακοί του 2013 — Средиземноморские игры 2013 пройдут в Греции. Однако организаторы не возвели вовремя спортивные объекты, и 28 января 2011 года Международный комитет Игр лишил Грецию права принимать ИгрыMed Games 2013 lost, 28-01-2011, [[ana-mpa]]2013 International Committee for Mediterranean Games Decides on France not Greece as Host. Зато 27 января 2011 года Ассоциация международных марафонов и пробегов подписала соглашение с Министерством культуры и туризма Греции, согласно которому ассоциация переносит свою штаб-квартиру в АфиныAthens becomes world’s marathon capital, Jan 27, 2011, [[Катимерини]]. Средства массовой информации мини|220пкс|Первая полоса газеты [[Катимерини от 10 августа 2005 года.]] После восстановления демократии в Греции были созданы предпосылки для свободного развития СМИ, а Конституция 1975 года запретила цензуру в любой форме. Однако в целом греческие СМИ определяются международными аналитиками как высокополитизированные, одновременно признаётся взаимовлияние власти и прессы. В частности, столичные СМИ сыграли важную роль в развале правительства премьер-министра Андреаса Папандреу в 1989 году, когда журналисты доказали попытки его канцелярии влиять на освещение событий. В том же году суд города Афины признал монополию государства на СМИ, следующим шагом стала легализация Греческим парламентом создание частных СМИ, а также их приватизацииGreece — Press Reference. По Индексу свободы прессы, опубликованному в 2009 году международной организацией Репортёры без границ, Греция занимает 35 место среди 175 стран мираPress Freedom Index 2009. Исследования 2009 года, опубликованные телеканалом BBC, показали, что 78 % греков обращаются за новостями к телевидению, 41 % — к печатным СМИ, 35 % — к электронным изданиям и 32 % — к радиоCountry profile: Greece — Media. Крупнейшим, старейшим и наиболее авторитетным информационным агентством Греции считается Афинское агентство новостей. Крупнейшая государственная телекомпания Греции — ERT, осуществляет трансляцию на развлекательных каналах ET1, NET, региональном культурно-образовательном канале — ET3. Среди частных телеканалов с наибольшей аудиторией зрителей: Mega TV, ANT1, Alpha TV и Skai TV. Традиционно самыми популярными в эфире телеканалов остаются выпуски новостей, комедийные сериалы и игровые телешоу. Крупнейшая государственная радиостанция — ERA, первой частной радиостанцией в Греции стало Афинское муниципальное FM-радио. В стране действует ряд разнообразных станций в FM-диапазоне: Skai 100,3 FM, Sfera 102,2 FM и т. п., а также интернет-радио, в частности ArionRadioArionRadio — ГоловнаОнлайн-плеєр. В целом правовое регулирование теле- и радиовещания в стране всё ещё не соответствует европейским стандартам: около 1 700 частных телеканалов и радиостанций в Греции осуществляют вещание без получения соответствующих лицензий. Греческие печатные СМИ в целом менее политизированны, чем в конце 1980-х годов, однако некоторые основные ежедневные газеты имеют чёткую политическую принадлежность: газеты «Катемерини» и «Акрополь» (тиражи 35 500 и 50 800 экз. соответственно) — правоцентристские издания; «Элефтерос Типос» (тираж 135 500 экз.) — издание, которое тяготеет к более консервативному правому крылу; газета «Авги» (тираж 55 000 экз.) позиционируется как издание левого крыла, к изданиям лево-центристского направления принадлежат «Авриани», «Та Неа» и «Элефтеротипия» (тиражи 51 000, 133 000 и 108 000 экз. соответственно); наконец газета «Ризоспастис» (тираж 40 000 экз.) — официальный печатный орган Коммунистической партии Греции. В Афинах также выходит широкий круг журналов, среди них популярные: «Экономикос», «Эпендитис», «Прин», «Статус», а также «То Вима». 2 % греческих газет и журналов экспортируются на Кипр, в США, Германию и Великобританию. В Греции же наибольшим спросом пользуются немецко- и англоязычные издания. Вооружённые силы Греции Вооружённые силы Греции — государственные структуры, объединённые вооружённые военные формирования и структурные организации, которые в соответствии с Конституцией Греции предназначены для защиты свободы, независимости и территориальной целостности страны государства и имеют в своём составе сухопутные войска, военно-морские силы и военно-воздушные силы Греческой Республики. Вооружённые силы Греции комплектуются на основании закона о всеобщей воинской обязанности, их численность составляет 177 600 человек. мини|слева|200пкс|Президентская гвардия Греции ([[эвзоны) на параде 2 июня 2007 года]] Высший орган управления Вооружённых Сил — министерство обороны Греции, орган военного управления — Генеральный штаб Национальной обороны Греции ( ). Греция — член НАТО и участвует в операциях в Афганистане, Боснии, Чаде и Косове и Метохии. мини|200пкс|Солдаты греческой армии из состава миротворческого контингента в Боснии и Герцеговине Во время ведения войны за независимость против Османской империи в 1821 году были созданы греческие сухопутные силы и флот. В сентябре 1912 года были сформированы военно-воздушные силы как третий вид вооружённых сил. Вооружённые силы Греции участвовали в Балканских войнах против турецкой и болгарской армии. Во время Первой мировой войны вооружённые силы Греции принимали участие на стороне союзников. Греко-турецкая война 1919—1922 года закончилась поражением, обернулась потерей территорий и «Малоазиатской катастрофой». Во время Второй мировой войны Греция под руководством диктатора Иоанниса Метаксаса отклонила итальянский ультиматум о сдаче 28 октября 1940 года и смогла дать отпор итальянским войскам и оттеснить их на албанскую границу. Вооружённые силы Греции были побеждены только с помощью военного вмешательства немецкого вермахта и болгарских вооружённых сил в апреле и мае 1941 года. Греческие вооружённые силы участвовали в Корейской войне 1950-х гг. В апреле 1967 году в результате мятежа военный режим во главе с Георгиосом Пападопулосом захватил власть в Греции. Кипрский конфликт и последующее вторжение турецких войск на Кипр в 1974 году привели к падению военной диктатуры и возвращению к демократии усилиями премьер-министра Константиноса Караманлиса. Греция тратит наибольший процент валового внутреннего продукта (4,3 % ВВП) на оборону среди государств-членов НАТО. Основная причина затрат заключается в восприятии угрозы со стороны Турции. Примечания Ссылки * Категория:Греция Категория:Государства НАТО Категория:Унитарные государства Категория:Государства-члены Европейского союза *